Cabin In The Woods
by Alister McQueen
Summary: Miss Parker is chasing Jarod again. The problem is, she's not the only one looking for him. And when the couple find themselves stranded in a cabin in the middle of a storm, nothing goes according to plan. But what happens in the cabin, stays in the cabin
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this Pretender FanFic for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I am only borrowing these characters and they will be returned, unharmed, at the conclusion of this fic. 

Cabin In The Woods

1.The rain beat down, the wind jerking the leaves on the trees. The lightning flashed, the road that split the forest from the field lit up for a second. The black sedan drove down the middle of the country road, the bright lights doing little to cut through the dark downpour. Miss Parker leaned forward on her steering wheel, trying to see the road ahead of her. The cell phone next to the handcuffs in the passenger seat rang and Parker grabbed it and flipped it open as she brought it up to her ear. 

"You better have something good for me," she said. "Because if I'm out in the middle of nowhere on a wild goose chase in this weather, head will roll." Mr. Broots stuttered on the other end of the line. Parker roller her eyes. "Spit it out, Broots," she said and she heard him swallow hard before talking. 

"Someone reported that, after saving two kids and turning in a corrupt Ranger, Park Ranger Jarod Bear was going to be staying in a little cabin in the wood." 

"How poetic," Parker muttered. "Just tell me I'm close, Broots." 

"You should be," he said and she could hear rustling paper. "According to the map, there should be a road just past mile marker 36." As Broots said it, the mile marker came and went and Parker gritted her teeth as she brought the car to a harsh stop. 

"There was no road," Parker said, looking back over her shoulder. She heard more rustling paper. 

"No, it's there," Broots insisted and Parker put the car in reverse. 

"There's nothing here but trees, Broots," Parker hissed. "Are you looking at a map or your tea leaves?" 

"A forest service map," Broots told her. "We couldn't find much of anything for that area in the computer." Parker stopped the car and looked up the long, dark, wet dirt road. 

"You have got to be kidding," Parker snarled. 

"What's wrong?" Broots asked. "Did you find the road?" 

"This isn't a road, Broots," she snapped. "This is a mud pit." She silently cursed Jarod. "Nature boy might like this kind of crap, but I don't," she told Broots. There was silence, then Sydney's voice came on. 

"I wish I could tell you that you didn't have to go up that road, Miss Parker, but this map shows at least two other ways out of that forest." Sydney cleared his throat. "If you don't go in there, we may loose Jarod again." 

"Damn you, Syd," Parker muttered and Sydney laughed. 

"If you'd like, we can send a team. They can be there by tomorrow morning." 

"That'll take too damn long," Parker said, running one hand over her eyes. "I'll be halfway back in Blue Cove with Jarod by then." 

"Happy hunting, Miss Parker," Sydney said and she started to pull the phone away from her head, but she heard Broots call her name. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Well, I was doing some checking," he said and she nodded as the rain beat harder on her car. "And it looks like there is an area in the forest where there is no cell phone service." 

"Let me guess," Parker said, but Broots finished. 

"Jarod's cabin is in the middle of the dead zone." 

"Of course it is," Parker muttered. "Any other bad news before I'm cut off from civilization completely?" she asked. 

"Uh┘no." Parker nodded and shut her phone, throwing it in the backseat. She backed up a few more feet and pulled onto the muddy road as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. If she didn't find Jarod, she was going to shoot someone. 

2.Jarod added another piece of wood to the fire and watched it burn before turning to the window. The rain was coming down at a sharp angle, beating against the tin roof. The weatherman had said it wasn't supposed to rain tonight. So much for that. Jarod could feel the heat from the fire place and headed into the kitchen, grabbing the lantern as he went. In the kitchen he set the lantern on the small wooden table and grabbed up a box of matches, quickly lighting one side of the two burner propane stove. He put the kettle on the burner and headed back into the living room, passing through to the dark bedroom where he grabbed a red notebook before returning to the living room. 

Jarod sat down on the worn green couch and pulled the blue comforter up and around he shoulders. He flipped open the notebook and unfolded the newspaper clipping. Ranger Bob was behind bars now and young Tommy and Gina were safe, but Jarod couldn't let his mind rest. Ranger Bob had said he wasn't the only one who had drowned the little boy to keep the money laundering a secret, but Jarod didn't see anything that made it seem like there was someone else, and Bob didn't have names. It sounded like he was lying. It should have been open and shut, and Jarod should have moved on, but there was something wrong. Jarod shut the notebook and decided he would find the others if they were out there. In the morning, Jarod would drive his Jeep to town and try to question Ranger Bob. Until then, he was going to enjoy the cabin Ranger Sarah had let him use. 

The cabin had a generator but Jarod hadn't bothered to start it, finding that he liked the fiery semi darkness. Besides the kitchen, living room, and bedroom, the cabin also had a pantry full of food and a small bathroom. There was running water and a solar panel on the roof to make the water hot when the generator wasn't going. Considering it was the middle of nowhere and he had no cell service, Jarod actually liked the cabin. 

The kettle started to whistle in the kitchen and Jarod threw off the blanket. He went into the kitchen and turned off the burner before he pulled a cup off a hook on the wall. Jarod picked up and tore open the small white package that he had set out earlier that day, dumping the contents into the cup, then he added the hot water and stirred it. He set the kettle back on the burner and set the spoon in the sink before grabbed the cup of hot chocolate and heading back to the living room. 

Jarod sat back down on the couch as something in the fire place popped and Jarod watched as the sparks danced. He pulled the blanket back up over his shoulder and picked up the white mug, sinking back on the couch. Ranger Sarah had offered to come stay at the cabin with Jarod tonight, but he had been planning on leaving early tomorrow, so he had declined the offer. Now that he was going back to town in the morning, Jarod was wishing that Sarah was there. Her company would have been nice. 

Jarod sighed and took a small sip of the cocoa, wincing slightly. It was still very hot, steam rising quickly into the cooler air. Jarod saw the flash of the lightning as he took another small sip, but the thunder tolled out and Jarod jumped, spilling the hot liquid down the front of his shirt. He cried out as he set the cup down and stood, trying to pull the hot, wet material away from his skin. 

Jarod quickly pulled the soaked black sweater off over his head, thankful he had still been wearing it. He used the sweater to clean up the cocoa that had splashed onto the floor, then went into the kitchen and grabbed the lantern. He headed back into the bedroom and tossed the sweater on the floor, stripping out of the white t-shirt, which was now stained brown. It ended up on the floor as well and Jarod was suddenly glad for the warm running water as he stared down at his sticky chest and stomach and sighed. He grabbed a towel off the shelf and the lantern and headed into the bathroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Parker's sedan bumped along the uneven road and she cursed Jarod again. Why couldn't he just stay in the city. She didn't mind chasing him in the city. What was it with all this nature stuff? The rain was still pouring down and Parker could barley see, her head light illuminating the trees that were just in front of her and not much else. The last bolt of lightning and been close, the thunder loud even in her car. Either she was headed toward the storm or the storm was headed toward her. Probably both. And they would meet at Jarod's cabin. 

Parker unsnapped her gun and pulled it loose, carefully ejecting the clip. It was full so she snapped it back into place and tucker her gun back into its holder. She grabbed the handcuffs and stuck them in her jacket pocket. Daddy would be so happy if she could catch Jarod at this cabin. It was the middle of nowhere; there was no one to help Jarod, no one to interfere. 

Speaking of the cabin, Parker suddenly couldn't remember if Broots had said how for into this God forsaken forest she had to go. If she didn't find this cabin soon, she might just turn around. But she had only been driving for maybe twenty minutes. Forests in the middle of nowhere were bigger than twenty minute. Besides, Sydney had said there were other ways out of the woods. If she made it out the other side, she would call Broots and find out how far into the trees she needed to go. But even if she knew how far to go, there was no guarantee she would see the place. If it wasn't sitting in the middle of the road, or lit up like Christmas, she was likely to drive right past it. She may have already. Damn. 

Parker glanced over her shoulder at the backseat. Her phone had stopped on the front edge of the seat. Broots had said there would be a dead zone, but maybe she hadn't reached it yet. Or maybe she had driven right through it. Either way, it was worth a try. Parker looked at the road, then turned in her seat, reaching back for the phone. Her finger brushed it and she looked back at the road, then turned and reached further, wrapping her hand around the small black, probably useless piece of plastic. She turned back in her seat and flipped the phone open as she looked up. She opened her mouth as the sedan slammed into a tree and Parker felt her head smash into the steering wheel. 

. . . 

Jarod had on clean blue jeans and he stood drying his hair in the bedroom as he heard the crash. He dropped the towel and stepped into the living room, looking out the front window. Through the darkness and the rain, Jarod could see the car. He dashed back into the bedroom and grabbed the blue t-shirt off the bed, struggling into it as he headed out the door. He raced barefoot down the muddy driveway. 

The hood was buckled and steam billowed up into the darkness as Jarod came up next to the tinted driver side window. He could see the driver was the only person in the car and she sat slumped forward. Jarod gabbed the car door handle and lifted, but it was locked. He slapped his hand against the glass. 

"Hey. Hey, there," Jarod called. "Can you hear me? Hey." She didn't move. Jarod turned away and wiped rain water from his eyes as he searched the ground. He finally found a rock the size of a softball and turned back to the car." "Hey, there," he yelled again. "I'm going to bust the window. Just hold on." He turned his head away and slammed the rock into the window. 

The glass shattered, most of the little square pieces flying into the car and a handful bouncing out into the mud. Jarod threw the rock aside and reached through the broken window, flipping the switch to unlock the doors before lifting the handle from the inside. The door popped open and Jarod pushed it out of the way, kneeling down. He could feel the mud soaking threw his already wet jeans, but he didn't care as he swept her hair back. She had blood smeared down the side of her face. 

"Don't worry," he said. "Everything will be alright." Something pressed Jarod's wet shirt against his stomach and he looked down. "What the┘" 

"Thing's will be alright when I get you back to the Centre," Miss Parker said, and she brought the hammer back on the gun, finally turning to Jarod. Jarod started to pull away but Miss Parker brought her other hand out and the cuffs clicked into place, leaving Parker's right hand linked to Jarod's left. 

"Miss Parker," Jarod whispered, but she shook her head. 

"Don't," she told him, blinking slowly. "You're not getting away from me this time, Jarod." 

"Miss Parker, please," Jarod said again and reached up to brush her hair back from her face. "You're bleeding." She pulled back from him. 

"I'm fine," she said and Jarod stared at her as the rain ran down his face. He took a deep breath, then reached toward her again. "Do you want me to shoot you?" she asked, but Jarod didn't answer as he pushed her hair back. The colorful bruise that was starting on her forehead was bleeding, the dark blood running down her cheek and along the side of her nose. Thunder and lightning at the same time made both Miss Parker and Jarod jump. 

"We need to get inside," Jarod said, turning back to her. 

"The only place we're going is back to the Centre," Parker told him. 

"You totaled you car, Miss Parker. You're lucky to be alive." She glared at him. 

"Luck had nothing to do with," she said. She started to turn in her seat, but she cried out, her free hard clutching the steering wheel. 

"What?" Jarod asked, reaching for her. She pressed her gun into his shoulder as gritted her teeth. 

"Don't touch me," she whispered. Jarod looked down at the gun, then glanced up at her. 

"Are you planning on shooting me, Miss Parker?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Parker stared at Jarod for another moment, then released her finger from the trigger, finally pulling the gun back. She shifted in her seat and winced again as pain raced up her right leg. 

"May I?" Jarod asked and Miss Parker just stared at him, finally nodding. She gritted her teeth as he reached his left hand under her legs, pressing at the back of her knees. She tried not to cry out and he pulled back, holding a bloody hand up between them. Parker swallowed hard. 

"So, now what?" she asked as the lightning flashed and the thunder clapped over head. Jarod looked over his shoulder and Miss Parker could just make out the cabin about twenty feet up the hill. She never would have seen it on her own. 

"You're loosing a lot of blood," Jarod said, turning back to her. "I need to get you inside." He had rainwater rolling down his face as he reached under her seat. She felt him pull the release lever for the seat, but the seat was already as far back as it would go. "But your leg is caught between the seat and the dash." Jarod sat back and wiped a hand across his face. "I need something to pry with. Do you have a tire iron?" 

"In the trunk," Miss Parker replied and Jarod glanced at the back of the car, then held their cuffed hands up. 

"I can't get it like this," he told her and she shook her head as a large gust of wind blew the rain in her face. She shivered as she spoke. 

"Not a chance, Jarod," she told him. "I take these off and I'll never see you again." 

"Why can't you believe I want to help you?" he asked and she stared into those sincere brown eyes. 

"Because I live to hunt you," she hissed. He frowned. Parker finally gritted her teeth and turned away, setting the gun in the center console before fishing the handcuff keys out of her pocket. She hesitated, then held the keys out. Jarod took them and undid his side leaving the cuffs hanging on Miss Parkers wrist. He looked at her for a moment, then reached down inside the car and she heard a ping as the truck popped open. 

Jarod stood finally and headed for the back of the car. Miss Parker watched in her rearview mirror as he opened the truck lid and she shivered again. She picked the gun up off the center console and stuck it back in it's holder, then looked in the mirror again. The truck lid was still open and she couldn't see Jarod. 

Parker put one hand on the edge of the car and tried to turn in her seat, to look back along the car, but she cried out as the pain raced up her leg. She dug her fingers into the seat and she gritted her teeth. She had trusted Jarod and he had left her. She couldn't say she was surprised after what she had said, but she was shocked that Jarod had left. Not that it was the first time he had run off. Whenever she got close to catching him, something went wrong and he got away. 

Parker jumped as the passenger door opened and Jarod leaned in, the tire iron held up between them. He climbed into the car on his knees and turned on the over head light, leaning down toward her legs. After a moment he sat back. 

"This is going to hurt," he told her. 

. . . 

Miss Parker stared at Jarod as he leaned down again and felt along the under side of the dash. When the car hit the tree everything that was part of the engine had been pushed back and now a piece of that metal engine was pressing against Parker's leg. Jarod pushed his fingers against a small indentation in the hunk metal. If he could catch the end of the tire iron in that groove he could give Parker enough room to pull free. 

Jarod sat back up and moved closed to her, kneeling on the center console. He slid the metal down past Parker's leg, feeling it catch. He leaned the length of it against the emergency brake, then turned so his back was against the dash before he looked at her. 

"When I push, you need to pull you're leg free." Parker nodded and Jarod could see her shivering. He needed to get her inside, to get her warmed up. She had lost a lot of blood, and this weather wasn't helping. Jarod shivered, too, his clothes soaked and his hands and feet freezing. Next time he raced out into a down pour to save someone, he would remember to grab shoes and a coat. 

"I'm ready when you are," Parker said, but her voice was tight. She turned in the seat and grabbed her leg just above the knee, finally looking up at Jarod. She nodded once and he nodded back, forcing his weight against the tire iron. Parker cried out as she turned further in her seat, grabbing at the edge of the car as she pulled on her leg free. Jarod slipped forward as the tire iron came loose and he felt it dig into his side as Miss Parker fell backwards out of the car. 

Jarod struggled to untangle himself from inside the car as Parker fought to roll onto her side. Jarod finally knocked the tire iron aside and climbed out of the car, dropping down next to Miss Parker. He grabbed her and pulled her into to his lap, standing finally. 

The wound in Jarod's side screamed, but he gritted his teeth as he turned and struggled up the wet hill toward the cabin, slipping twice on the muddy ground. He could feel Miss Parker clinging to him as he hurried through the rain, finally making it onto the porch. He turned his back to the building and knocked the front door open, shoving it shut after them. 

Jarod moved through the living room and into the dim bedroom, setting Miss Parker on the big bed. He turned away and grabbed the lantern, turning the flame up as he went to the head of the bed. He set the lantern down on the night stand and could tell Parker was watching, but he ignored her as he moved into the bathroom, but it was too dark to see anything. 

Jarod went back into the bedroom and grabbed a dark towel off the shelf, moving back to the bed. He knelt down and quickly wrapped the towel around Parker's leg wound, hearing her wince. After a moment he stood and moved to the head of the bed, putting a hand against her forehead. She was freezing. 

"I can't work in this kind of light," he told her. "I'm going to go start the generator, but I'll be right back." 

"I'll be right here," Parker replied, closing her eyes. Jarod hesitated leaving her, but he turned away and dashed out of the room, slipping out the front door still barefoot. He moved around the side of the house, kneeling down next to the large generator. He pressed the primer three times, then held the start button down and after a moment of stuttered, the generator coughed to life. Jarod watched the lights inside flicker on and he headed back inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

As the lights came on, Miss Parker pulled her gun out of its holster and tucked it behind her back, wincing as her leg moved. She flexed her toes and it hurt, but they moved. Her leg wasn't broken; it was just cut and it hurt like hell. Parker heard Jarod come back inside and after a moment he moved though the bedroom and into the bathroom. Parker heard running water and a minute later Jarod came back into the bedroom. 

Jarod set the things in his hands on the floor at the foot bed of the bed, then came back up to the head of the bed, putting his hand against her forehead again. She was wet and cold and felt like crap. Jarod frowned and left the room again, coming back with a blanket from the living room. He tossed the blanket on the bed next to Miss Parker, then bent over her. 

"I'm going to take your coat off and wrap you up," he said, "then I'll fix your leg." Parker stared at him for a moment, then nodded and Jarod wrapped his arms around her, sitting her up. Parker helped Jarod shrug her coat off one arm and he brought it around her, drawing the sleeve off. Parker reached behind herself and grabbed the grip of her gun and she felt Jarod's hand move over the cuffs still on her wrist as he laid her back. 

She didn't have the strength to resist as he pushed her hand over her head and as he locked the free cuff around one rung of the metal head board she pressed the barrel of her gun into his side just below his arm. Jarod stopped, still stretched out and looked down at Miss Parker. 

"If you shoot me now, we'll both die," Jarod said and she stared at him. 

"Maybe this makes it a fitting end," she said finally. Jarod sat back, his hands still up and Parker kept the gun pressed against his side. Jarod finally smiled. 

"I don't think you're ready to stop chasing me," he said and he stood up, drawing the blanket over her as he did. She gritted her teeth, but didn't pull the trigger as Jarod moved away. He dug into his pocket and pulled something out, holding it up. Miss Parker frowned. 

"Give me the key, Jarod," Miss Parker said, watching the handcuff keys swing slightly. Jarod smiled and set the key on the dresser, then moved back to the foot of the bed. He gathered the things up off the floor and placed them on the bed next to her leg. Miss Parker frowned again. "You're still going to help me?" she asked and Jarod looked up at her. 

"I said I was going to," he told her. 

"Well, this wasn't on the agenda," she said, pulling against handcuffs. "So I wasn't sure what else had changed." Jarod grinned up at her and pulled out a pair of scissors, cutting up her pant leg to the knee. He set the scissors aside and folded the bloody cloth back. Miss Parker let go of the gun and sat up, trying to look down at her leg as Jarod pulled her boot off. 

There was blood from her knee to her ankle and she could see the deep gash just below her knee. Her skin was beginning to bruise. Parker suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. 

. . . 

"I don't think it's broken," Jarod said pushing at the skin around the wound on Miss Parkers leg. She winced and Jarod looked up to find her clawing at the bed spread. 

"It's not broken," she hissed. Jarod watched her for a moment, writhing under his touch and his face grew hot. He turned away and grabbed up a washcloth, dipping it in the lukewarm water. Jarod gently washed the blood off of her skin, finally wrapping her leg in a bandage. He gave Parker the washcloth and she washed the blood off her face. Jarod put a large bandage over the cut on her forehead, finally giving Miss Parker some pain pills, which she swallowed dry. 

When Jarod was done, he cleaned everything up, then moved back into the bedroom. Miss Parker was sitting up slightly, pointing her gun at him again. He stared at her, then moved to the dresser, pulling his shirt off over his head. He dropped the shirt on the floor and stared at his reflection, his fingers moving over his own wound. 

The scratch started just below Jarod's right nipple, leading down and around toward his side, the deepest section just off of his ribs. There was a bit of blood on his skin, but the rain had washed most of it away. He frowned, then realized Miss Parker was watching him still. 

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Jarod asked and he turned as Parker frowned at him. 

"Do you have any whiskey?" Jarod though for a moment, then shook his head. 

"I don't think so." 

"Hot chocolate sounds fine," Parker replied, slumping back on the bed. Jarod turned and left, putting another piece of wood of the fire as he went by. He made it into the kitchen, refilled the kettle and relit the burner before going back to the bedroom. Miss Parker had rolled onto her side and he could hear her shivering. 

"You shouldn't be in those wet clothes," Jarod said and Miss Parker lifted her head looking at him. 

"They're not that wet," she replied, but Jarod moved into the room, going to the wardrobe standing against one wall. 

"I'm sure Sarah will have something here you can wear," he said. Miss Parker smiled. 

"Sarah?" she asked and Jarod nodded. 

"Ranger Sarah Applegate. This is her cabin." He turned away and pulled the wardrobe open. Jarod opened his mouth, then closed it as he stared at the leather and chains and colorful objects. Jarod reached out and picked up something red and yellow, shaped like a butterfly with small spines and straps. 

"I'm not wearing that," Parker said and Jarod looked over at her. 

"What is it?" he asked and Miss Parker laughed. 

"I don't think you want to know," she said. "But you should go wash your hands." Jarod set the large colorful plastic butterfly back on the shelf and closed the wardrobe, going into the bathroom and quickly washing his hands. He came back to the bedroom and Miss Parker was still smirking. Jarod went over to the closet and slid the door open, looking through the hanging clothes. He finally pulled out a large plain white t-shirt with a picture of trees on the front. 

"This should do," he said, taking it back to the bed. Parker frowned at it. 

"Stylish," she muttered. 

"Dry," Jarod told her. He held it out and she took it, then started to unbutton the front of her blouse. Jarod turned away. "I'll go make the cocoa," he said and left the room as the kettle started to scream. After a minute he came back into the room with two streaming mugs. Parker had her wet shirt on her left arm and the dry shirt over the head and right arm. She looked up at him and held up her cuffed hand. 

"Do you mind?" she asked. 


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Parker watched Jarod set the two cups down on the dresser and pick up the key, moving around to the far side of the bed. He climbed on next to her and she watched as he reached up and undid the cuff. Parker tightened her grip on her gun, which she had tucked beneath the covers, but she let go as Jarod released her arm. 

Parker finished pulling the shirt on and didn't resist as Jarod re-cuffed her. She watched him back off the bed and tuck the key in his pocket as he moved around to the dresser. 

"You should take those wet pants off, too," he said, not looking at her. Parker swept her damp hair back from her face. 

"I tried," she said and Jarod glanced over at her. "They won't come off," she explained. "If you give me the scissors, I can cut them off." Jarod picked the scissors up of the dresser and went to the bed, kneeling down next to it. 

"I can do it," Jarod said and he slowly moved the shiny blades to the cut he had already made in her left pant leg. As the cold metal touched her skin, Miss Parker shuddered. Jarod looked up at her. "Sorry," he whispered, but he continued to move the scissors up through the material. When Jarod reached Miss Parker's hip, he pulled back, moving back down to her feet and cutting up the other pant leg. When he finished, he held the scissors out to her. Parker took them and Jarod turned back to the cups on the dresser as she cut through the last of the material and tossed the tattered jeans on the floor. 

Miss Parker pulled the blanket over she as she shivered and Jarod turned back with the coffee mugs. She took the mug Jarod offered her and she sipped it as Jarod walked around the bed and sat down next to her. They drank their cocoa in silence, then set their cups aside. Parker shivered again. Jarod looked over at her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked and she gave his a sideways look. 

"I wrecked my car in the middle of a rain storm and now I am sitting cuffed to a bed next to you." She turned away and sunk down. "I am in no way alright." Jarod gave a small laugh and Miss Parker shuddered again, clenching her teeth. Jarod put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You're still so cold," he said and Parker tried not to smile. 

"I've always been cold," she said, but her body shook again and she closed her eyes. Jarod ran his hand down to her elbow, then back up to her shoulder, then got off the bed. A minute later, he got back on and she looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked as he lifted the blanket. 

"My jeans were still wet," he said, and he was now wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. Parker turned away again as Jarod moved closer, dropping the blanket over both of them. His fingers brushed her shoulder, sliding down to her elbow. "This will help us both warm up," Jarod said and he draped his arm over Miss Parker's waist. She could feel the soft material of the sweats rubbing against the backs of her bare legs. She shuddered again, and it wasn't from the cold. Parker took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder him. 

"Why do you keep saving me, Jarod?" she asked and he looked down at her. 

"Because┘" Jarod said, giving her a small smile, "I still remember the little girl┘ who gave me my first kiss." 

. . . 

Miss Parker closed her eyes and turned her head away. Jarod gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes, too. He clenched his fist and started to pull back, but Miss Parker wrapped her hand over his. Jarod opened his eyes and looked down at her, but she was still facing away from him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke first. 

"That was so long ago, Jarod," she said. "How do you even remember?" 

"It's the only happy memory I have from the Centre, Miss Parker." He sighed. "There were many nights when that memory was a lifeline in the darkness." Miss Parker moved her fingers against the back of his hand and the small hairs stood up on Jarod's arm. 

"That's not who I am, Jarod. You and I both know that." Jarod swallowed hard. 

"Do I?" Miss Parker shifted onto her back and looked up at him. 

"That was a scared, lost, lonely little girl," she told him. 

"I miss that little girl," Jarod said, and his voice was shaking. Parker closed her eyes. 

"She just didn't know any better," she whispered. She sighed, then moved her hand to his wrist, then slowly up his arm. 

"Miss Parker," Jarod whispered as her fingers moved over his shoulder and onto his neck. She opened her eye back up and looked at him. 

"I just don't know any better," she said and she sat up to meet him, her mouth pressing against his. Jarod closed his eyes as Miss Parker kissed him and she watched his eyelids dance, his hand finally coming up behind her shoulder and she closed her eyes too, enjoying the feel of his mouth, his tongue, his body, pressing against hers. 

Parker slid her fingers into Jarod's hair as he laid her back against the pillow, their needy kiss finally breaking and Parker opened her eyes as Jarod moved his mouth down the side of her neck. He planted slow lingering kisses across her pulse and down onto her collar bone as he slid his hand down to her hip. 

Miss Parker gasped as she clenched both fists, one hand still in Jarod's hair. She pulled against the cuff as she brought Jarod's face back up to hers and he stared down at her, his pulse racing. 

"What's going on?" Jarod whispered, his lips brushing against Miss Parker's. She gave him a small smile. 

"I have no idea," she whispered back, lightly kissing Jarod's mouth. She closed her eyes and brushed her tongue across his lips. Jarod closed his eyes again and sighed, causing Parker to shudder and she released him, letting Jarod press his mouth down onto hers. 

Jarod suddenly pulled away, and looked over his shoulder, toward the doorway. He stared for a moment, then looked back down at Miss Parker. 

"Did you hear that?" he asked, sitting up slightly. 

"Hear what?" Parker asked, and Jarod slid out from under the blanket, climbing off the bed. 

"It sounded like a car door," Jarod said, walking to the bedroom doorway. He stepped out into the living room as Miss Parker sat up, then the front door burst open. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jarod turned away from the front door as a cold wet wind raced through the cabin and Miss Parker pulled against the cuff as a man dashed into the living room and Jarod turned back to face a double barrel, pump-action shotgun. He put his hands up as a second man came into the cabin and pushed the front door shut. He walked over to Jarod. 

"Ranger Jarod Bear," he said, then punched Jarod in the stomach. Jarod fell back into the doorway, finally dropping to his hands and knees and he gasped for breath. 

Miss Parker reached under the edge of the blanket, her fingers wrapping around the handle of her gun, but Jarod looked at her, shaking his head as the fist man pressed the shotgun to the back of Jarod's neck. Parker let go of the gun as the second man looked in at her. 

"Well, well, well," he said, smiling. He looked back down at Jarod. "Sorry we interrupted." He looked back in at Miss Parker. "Bob said that Sarah was kinky; I guess she's not the only one." Miss Parker sneered as the guy came into the room and sat down on the bed. 

"This isn't kinky, you idiot," Parker said. "I'm being held hostage." 

"Whatever fantasy gets you off," the guy said and Parker rolled her eyes. The guy smiled. "I'm Bill, by the way. That's Karl." Karl waved to Miss Parker as Bill turned back to Jarod. 

"You know, you're little stunt with Bob is going to cost us nearly half a million dollars," he said and Jarod gritted his teeth. 

"Your little stunt cost a young boy his life. Half a million dollars is hardly justice." Karl push Jarod's head down with the shotgun and Parker roller her eyes again. Jarod's quest for the little guy was going to get them both shot. Bill turned back to Parker and smiled. 

"I didn't catch your name," he said and Parker arched an eyebrow at him, frowning as he put his hand on the blanket over her knee. She looked down at his hand as it started to moved up her legs. 

"Don't touch me," she whispered. Bill gave her a mock frown. 

"Don't be like that, beautiful," he said, pulling on the blanket. Parker knocked his hand away. 

"I said don't touch me," she repeated. Bill swung his arm up, slamming the back of his hand into Parker's face. She cried out and twisted away. 

"Miss Parker," Jarod yelled and Parker heard him cry out as she felt Bill's fingers slide into her hair. She started to turn but Bill made a fist and pulled Parker back. The handcuff dug into her wrist and she reached up, grabbed onto Bill's arm but before she could dig her nails into his skin Parker felt something press against her face and she froze. 

Bill turned her slowly on the bed until Miss Parker could see Jarod. He was now laying on the floor, his hands out to either and he was looking up at her. She took a deep and glanced at the tip of the knife that was pressed against her cheek. 

"Now, Miss Parker, was it?" Bill asked, his mouth right next to her ear. "You're going to be a very good girl, Miss Parker, or you won't be beautiful anymore." He released her hair and she let go of his wrist as he brushed a strand back off her forehead. "Do you understand?" 

. . . 

Parker looked down at Jarod, then rolled her eyes up and she swallowed before answering. 

"Yes," she said finally and Bill pulled the knife away from her face, getting slowly off the bed. Miss Parker turned to look at him as she wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth. Bill smiled, then turned to Karl, looking down at Jarod as he tucked the knife away behind his back. 

"Go get the rope and a chair," he said, and stepped over to take the shotgun from Karl. 

As Karl left, Bill put his foot in the middle of Jarod's back and leaned on the gun, shoving the metal barrel into Jarod's neck. Jarod winced and gritted his teeth together. Bill laughed. 

"You think this hurts?" he asked. "By the time I'm done with you, I'll have redefined pain." Jarod heard a noise and Bill stepped back from him, moving into the bedroom. Jarod looked up as Bill pointed the shotgun in Miss Parker's direction. 

"What now?" Karl asked. Bill pointed at Jarod. 

"Get him up and tied to the chair." Bill looked down at Jarod. "And if he tries anything, Miss Parker is going to be splattered all over the wall." Jarod gritted his teeth again as Karl grabbed him by the back of the arms and pulled him to his feet, pushing Jarod back into the seat. Bill and Miss Parker watched as Karl tied Jarod's hands together first, then bound Jarod to the chair starting with his shoulders, then his waist and finally his legs. Karl ended by tying the last of the rope around Jarod's hands again. Jarod flexed, but couldn't move as Karl took a step back. 

"He's not going anywhere," Karl said and Bill nodded. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, then came out of the bedroom and walked over to Jarod. Jarod met Bill's stare for the moment before Bill punched Jarod in the jaw. 

Pain raced across Jarod face and his head snapped away and Jarod could taste the blood. He spit and straightened up, not looking at Bill again. Bill laughed. He bent over and grabbed onto Jarod's jaw, digging his fingers in and forcing Jarod to look at him. 

"I haven't even begun," Bill said, and he shoved his finger into the wound on Jarod's side. 

Jarod grunted and closed his eyes as Bill pushed and twisted his finger. Jarod finally screamed and Bill pulled back. Jarod blinked hard as Bill held his bloody finger up between them. He smiled and wiped the blood off on Jarod's pant leg. Jarod could feel the warm blood running down his side and he clenched his teeth as he took small gasps of air. Bill grabbed Jarod's hair as he stood, tilting Jarod's head as far back as it would go. 

"Now I'll make her scream," Bill said and he let go of Jarod. He turned toward the bedroom and Jarod jerked in the seat, feeling the ropes rub against his skin, but he kept struggling. 

"Stay away from her," Jarod yelled, but he froze as Karl pushed the shotgun against his head just below his left ear. Bill turned back as he reached the doorway and he smiled at Jarod. 

"Don't worry, Ranger Boy. This won't take long. Then I'll be back out to finish with you. And when I'm done, they'll be finding little pieces of you two all over this forest." Bill looked at Karl. "You did bring the chipper/shredder, right?" 

"It's in the truck," Karl said and Bill nodded. He stepped back and started to close the door and all Jarod could do was sit and watch Miss Parker disappear. 


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Parker clenched her fists as Bill came back over to the bed and pulled his big hunting knife out. He looked at the blade for a moment, then looked down at Parker.

"Pain or sex?" he asked and Parker frowned.

"Excuse me?" Bill smiled and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I will make you scream," he explained. "I'm going to stick something in you, but I'm giving you the choice."

"You might as well just shoot me," Parker told him and Bill stood suddenly stepping toward her.

"I have had a long couple of days," he hissed, "and I have lost a lot of money thanks to your friend, so I would suggest you not test me or this could be a lot more painful than it has to be." Miss Parker sat up.

"I don't know if you notice the car wrapped around the tree out there," Parker said, "but that was my car and I was in it when that tree got in the way. Now I have been chasing Jarod so long I have lost track of the years and I have had a rough night, too." She jerked against the cuffs. "So if you don't mind, I think I deserve a little relaxation and some fun." Bill gave Miss Parker a confused look and she smiled up at him. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" she asked and Bill finally smiled too, taking another step towards her.

"Will you still scream for me?" he asked and Parker nodded. Bill turned and slammed the hunting knife down it to the bedside table before turning back to her. Parker looked at the knife, then glanced up at Bill as he climbed slowly onto the bed and crawled up Miss Parker's body. She watched him as he leaned in for a kiss and she pulled her gun out, pressing it into his chest.

Bill stopped and looked down, then looked back up at Miss Parker. She smiled and shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked, looking back at the gun.

"I'm improvising," Parker said and Bill glared at her.

"If I call out, or if you pull that trigger, you're friend is as good as dead," he said and Parker glared back but kept smiling.

"I'll wait for you to call out before I shoot you," she said. Bill opened his mouth, but Parker shook her head. "I don't really care what you have to say, but if you do exactly what I tell you, I'll make sure you and you're boyfriend walk out of here after my people show up." Bill frowned and looked over his shoulder at the door, then turned back to Miss Parker.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. Parker's smile widened and she pulled back from him.

"There's a pair of jeans on the far side of the bed. Get them." Bill looked down at the gun as he back away and he stood next to the side of the bed, finally moving around to the far side. He bent down and picked up Jarod's jean.

"These?" he asked and Parker nodded. Bill tossed the jeans on the bed and Miss Parker moved her gun to her other hand before she grabbed them. She dug into the pocket and felt her fingers wrap around the keys. She heard a noise and looked up as Bill leapt onto the bed, and grabbed for the gun. One hand wrapped around the barrel and the other crushed her fingers as Parker grabbed Bill's wrist, struggled to keep him from pointing the weapon at her.

Jarod clenched his teeth tighter as he heard Miss Parker cry out and he closed his eyes, twisting against the ropes again. The course fibers dug into his shoulders and sides and Jarod winced as he felt more blood roll down his skin, but he continued struggle.

"Knock it off," Karl said and Jarod looked over to find him standing in the kitchen doorway with a large jar of peanut butter. Karl pulled a spoon loaded with peanut butter out of the jar and set the jar back in the kitchen before returning to the living room. Karl sat on the couch and laid the shotgun across his lap so it was still pointed at Jarod as he sucked on his peanut butter.

"Why are you doing this?" Jarod asked and Karl looked at him.

"Why not?" Karl countered and Jarod shook his head. Something glass broke in the bedroom and Karl glanced over his shoulder, then turned back to his peanut butter. Jarod gritted his teeth together, then looked at Karl.

"You had nothing to do with that little boys death, did you?" Karl looked at him.

"What difference does it make now," Karl muttered. "He's dead."

"But it wasn't your fault," Jarod said and Karl shifted on the couch, biting onto the peanut butter. Jarod kept going. "It was Bill, wasn't it. It was his idea to kill the boy." Karl shook his head, swallowing his mouthful.

"Bob said the boy needed to die, but Bill killed him. I just stood there and watched. I was useless."

"No," Jarod said, shaking his head. "You weren't useless. It's okay."

"But I was there," Karl told Jarod and he took another bite, swallowing most of it. "Bill and Bob said I was an accomplice. That means the boy's death is as much my fault as it was theirs."

"But you haven't done anything else wrong," Jarod told him. "You can still make this alright."

"No, I can't," Karl said, licking at the peanut butter. Something else broke in the bedroom and Jarod clenched his fists.

"Please, Karl," Jarod said. "Everything can be alright."

"What about Sarah?" Karl asked and he shoved the spoon in his mouth, looking at the ground.

"What about Sarah?" Jarod repeated. Karl didn't look at him. "Karl, what about Sarah? What happened to Sarah?" Karl pulled the empty spoon out of his mouth and swallowed the rest of the peanut butter, still staring at the ground. "Karl?" He looked at Jarod finally.

"She wouldn't stop screaming," he said and he stood, moving toward the kitchen.

"What do you mean, Karl?" Jarod called and he heard Karl toss the spoon in the sink before coming back to the living room. Karl frowned and looked out the window. The rain had almost stopped, but the wind was still blowing. Someone cried out in the bedroom and Jarod twisted against the ropes.

"Stop it," Karl snapped, but Jarod kept twisting.

"What happened to Sarah?" he demanded. Karl grabbed at him, but Jarod pulled away. "What did you do to Sarah?"

"I hit her," Karl hissed and Jarod stopped, looking up at Karl as he continued. "I hit her with a hammer and I kept hitting her until she stopped moving." Jarod stared at him, then started thrashing again.

"Knock it off," Karl yelled, and he brought the gun up, but both Jarod and Karl stopped and turned as the bedroom door creaked open. "Bill?" Karl called stepping away from Jarod. He moved toward the dark room, the gun already up and he slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open.


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Parker swung the lamp and it smashed into Karl's face, the ceramic base shattering as it collided. Karl looked at Miss Parker, then he crossed his eyes and dropped to his knees as the gun slipped from his fingers and he finally fell forward. Miss Parker watched him, then looked out into the living room. Jarod was still tied to the chair, a mixture of shock and relief on his face. She stared at him for a moment, then turned back into the room and flicked on the switch. Bill was lying unconscious on the bed with the handcuffs hooking him to the bed by one wrist like Parker had been. 

"Miss Parker," Jarod called. "Are you alright?" Parker wiped the line of fresh blood off her face, then stepped over Karl and went to the dresser. 

"I'm fine," she said, digging through the drawers until she found a pair of jeans that would fit her. Parker slipped them on and they were loose, but they would work. "Never better," she called and picked the knife and the shotgun up off the floor, before she headed out into the living room, limping slightly. "We need to get some help out here," Parker told Jarod. She tossed the shotgun on the couch as she moved around behind him. "Is there a radio in this place?" Parker asked. She pulled on the rope as Jarod answered. 

"In the pantry there's a CB radio. We should be able to call the ranger station with it." Miss Parker let go of the ropes and stepped back. Jarod looked up at her. "Are you going to untie me?" he asked and Miss Parker turned away, slamming the knife down into the table top. 

"You'll be easier to take back to the Centre if you're already wrapped," she said and headed into the kitchen, slipping back into the pantry. 

The CB radio was on a top shelf and Parker pulled it down, carrying it into the kitchen. She set the radio on the counter and flipped the largest switch up. The front panel lit up and Miss Parker could hear a quiet crackle in the silence. She pulled the receiver off the side of the radio and pressed the button on the side. 

"Can anyone hear me?" she asked and released the button. After a moment of silence, she tried again. "Can anyone out there hear me?" 

"You have to say 'over'" Jarod called from the living room. She looked in at him. 

"Shut up," she said, then brought the receiver back up to her mouth. "Can anyone hear me? Over." There was more silence. "That didn't work," Miss Parker said, dropping the handset. Jarod looked at her. 

"Kiki is probably away from her station," he said and Parker rolled her eyes. 

"Of course she is." Jarod turned away, looking toward the bedroom. 

"Miss Parker," he called. "I think Bill is waking up." Parker grabbed the cast iron frying pan off the counter and drew her gun as she walked through the living room. She smiled at Jarod as she went. In the bedroom, Bill groaned and lifted his head off the pillow. Miss Parker swung the frying pan and it slammed into the side of Bill's head. The force jarred Parker's hands and she tossed the pan aside. 

"That should take care of him for a while," she said and went back into the living room. Jarod what frowning at her. Parker looked away from him and tucked her gun in the back of her pants as she went back into the kitchen. 

"I think we need to talk, Miss Parker," Jarod called after her. She grabbed the handset up. 

"Can anyone hear me? Over." She released the button and waited. 

"We need to talk," Jarod said again. 

"No, we don't," Parker said and she let go of the receiver. 

. . . 

Jarod could hear Miss Parker moving around in the kitchen and he caught a of glimpse of her as she opened a cupboard. 

"What are you doing?" Jarod asked. Miss Parker looked out at him. 

"I'm looking for something," she said and disappeared from sight. Jarod listened to the drawers open and close. 

"What are you looking for?" he asked. "Maybe I can help." 

"No need," Parker called and she came back into the living room. "I found it." She held up a roll of duct tape and Jarod frowned. 

"What's that for?" Jarod asked, but Parker had already pulled off a piece of the tape. She came toward him and he tried to pull away. "Wait, Miss Parker," he started, but she stuck the tape over his mouth and pressed it into place. 

"I said I didn't want to talk," she whispered. "And I know you too well, Jarod. You won't be able to shut up." She place a kiss on the duct tape, then turned away and headed into the bedroom. Jarod watched as Miss Parker pulled Karl into the room enough that she could tape his hands together around one of the legs of the bed. She also wrapped tape around his ankles and finished with a piece over his mouth before she climbed onto the bed with Bill. 

Parker wrapped Bill's ankles and put a piece of tape over his mouth, too, then unlocked the cuffs before taping Bill's hands around one of the bars of the head board. When she was finished, Miss Parker climbed off the bed, moving into the living room. 

She walked over to Jarod and stared down at him for a moment before snapping the cuffs on his wrists just below the rope. 

"Just in case," she said. They both jumped and turned toward the kitchen as the CB radio crackled to life. Parker pushed away from Jarod and went into the kitchen, grabbing the receiver. "Hello?" she said. "Can you hear me? Over." She let go of the button and waited. A faint noise crackled back to her, but she couldn't understand. "Say again," Parker said, but she still couldn't understand anything. 

Parker grabbed the CB and moved into the living room, setting the box on the low table as she dropped onto the couch. 

"There's something wrong with this," she said. "It's like the signal's not strong enough." She looked over at Jarod. He was staring at her. "You know what's wrong with it, don't you?" Jarod looked away. Miss Parker stood and pulled the knife from the table. She went over and knelt down in front of Jarod, pointing the knife at him. "I'll take the tape off, and you're going to help me work this stupid radio. But we are not going to talk. Understand?" 

Jarod stared at her for a moment, then nodded. Parker stood and grabbed the edge of the tape, ripping it off as she turned away. She went back over and sat down in front of the CB. 

"How do I make the signal clearer?" Parker asked. Jarod sighed. 

"The knob on the left. Turn it counterclockwise." Parker did, and she spoke into the receiver. 

"Can anyone here me? Over." A soft voice responded. 

"This is Kiki, honey. I can hear ya. What's the problem? Over." Parker almost laughed. 


	9. Chapter 9

"The problem," Miss Parker said, "is I wrecked my car in the middle of nowhere and I'm now sitting in a cabin in the woods in the middle of a cell phone dead zone." Miss Parker sweep her hair back out of her face with one hand and looked over at Jarod as Kiki came back over the CB.

"Are you injured, hun? Over."

"I'll live," she told Kiki. "Over."

"Would you like me to send Sheriff Banks or one of the medics from town?" Kiki asked. "Over." Parker glanced into the bedroom, then slumped back on the couch.

"No, neither. I just need to get a call to me people. Over."

"That's not a problem, sweetheart," Kiki told Parker. "What's the phone number? Over." Parker gave her the number and could hear a line ringing. After a moment, someone answered.

"Centre Archives." Miss Parker sat up.

"Broots. Is that you, you loveable moron?"

"Y-yes," Broots replied. "Miss Parker?"

"Yes, Broots, it's me." She ran her hand over her eyes. "I want you to go find Sydney, or wake him or whatever and I want you two with Sam and Willie on the jet and on you're way down to wherever you sent me."

"Did you…did you find Jarod?" Parker looked over at Jarod and pushed the button, then release it and turned away. Sydney's voice came over the CB.

"Is that Miss Parker?" he asked and she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, Syd, it's me."

"We were beginning to worry, Miss Parker," Sydney said and she nodded, slumping back again. "We haven't been able to reach you for a few hours."

"It's been a rough night, Syd," Parker told him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live."

"Did you find the cabin Jarod was staying in?" Sydney asked. Miss Parker smiled.

"Yeah, I found it. I'm still here."

"Where are you calling from?"

"A damn CB radio, Syd. Just get down here."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Miss Parker." She heard the line click, then Kiki came back on.

"Was there anything else you needed, hun? Over."

"I don't think so," Parker said. "Over."

"Alright, then. Kiki, over and out." Jarod could hear the hollow silence and Miss Parker flipped the main switch down. The CB radio powered off and Miss Parker tossed the receiver next to the box.

"Why didn't you tell Sydney?" Jarod asked and Parker looked over at him.

"About what?" she asked as she turned away. Jarod looked at the fire.

"Me."

"Because I didn't feel like it," Parker said. Jarod smiled.

"I think we should talk." Miss Parker stood up and turned toward him.

"I told you we were not talking," she said and grabbed the piece of tape off the table.

"We can't change what happened, Miss Parker," Jarod told her, and she smiled.

"Maybe not, but we can repress it."

"Like everything else in your life?" he asked and Parker frowned.

"This little night of hell is not going to turn into a discussion session about my past."

"Then what has it turned into?" Jarod asked. Miss Parker walked over and stared down at him, the piece of tape still held out. Jarod looked at it, then rolled his eyes up to her. "Can you tell me you felt nothing when we kissed?"

"Yes."

"You're lying." Parker arched her eyebrows.

"You don't know everything, Jarod," Miss Parker said.

"I know that," Jarod replied. Parker frowned, then slowly wadded up the tape and tossed it aside. Jarod watched the tape bounce across the cabin floor. He turned back and Parker leaned down, pressing her mouth against his.

Jarod closed his eyes as Miss Parker kissed him. Her hand cupped the side of his face and when Parker finally pulled back, Jarod's lips tingled with a rush of sensation.

"See," Parker whispered. "Nothing." Jarod opened his eyes and looked up at Miss Parker. She stared down at him, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes cold.

"Nothing," Jarod repeated and his voice was as empty as he felt as Parker nodded. Jarod clenched his teeth. A noise and movement in the bedroom made Jarod look past Parker. Karl was awake on the floor, trying to sit up, but the duct tape prevented it. Miss Parker looked over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Sport," Miss Parker told him and she went over and shut the bedroom door. She stood leaning against the door for a moment, then she came back into the living room and picked up the knife off the table before turning back to Jarod. She put the point of the knife against Jarod's chest moving it slowly over and up onto his shoulder. Jarod watched her silently until she stepped behind him.

"What are you doing?" Jarod asked and Miss Parker pulled on the rope.

"I'm still not sure," she said and the top rope went slack, sliding off of Jarod.

Miss Parker caught the end of the rope, slowly unwinding it from around Jarod. He held his breath as she unwound it from his shoulders, his waist and his legs. Parker stood next to Jarod and he didn't moved until the last piece of rope slid away from his hands. Jarod started to stand, but Miss Parker stopped him with the knife. She stepped in front of him and grabbed the links between the handcuffs. As Miss Parker lifted Jarod's hands up and back she stepped forward, straddling Jarod's legs. Parker sat down on his thighs and Jarod could feel her fingers brushing the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Parker asked and Jarod realized she was looking down at his chest and stomach. He looked down and saw the rope burns on his skin.

"I struggled." Parker turned the knife blade away from Jarod and brushed one long finger across one of the pale red marks.

"Why?" she asked. Jarod took a shaking breath and rolled his eyes up as Miss Parker's finger continued to move across the slightly roughed skin.

"Because I was trying to get loose," he said. Miss Parker hummed.

"Why?" Jarod looked back down at her.

"Because I didn't want Bill to hurt you." Parker looked at him, then turned the knife over and held it up between them.

"You should know I can take care of myself," she whispered. Jarod glanced at the knife, then looked back at Parker. Her forehead had blossomed into a colorful bruise and she had a small cut high on one cheek, just below her eye. Jarod could see the blood still smeared at the corner of Parker's mouth from the first time Bill hit her. There was also a two inch bloody cut in the shoulder of Parker's white t-shirt. Jarod clenched his fists and pulled out against the handcuffs that Parker still held behind his head. He finally looked back at Miss Parker's face

"I know," Jarod said, searching her eyes. Parker stared back, unblinking. After a moment, she lowered the knife, then glanced down. Jarod heard the knife clatter to the floor and Miss Parker started to slide her fingers up Jarod's stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Miss Parker watched her hand as she moved it up Jarod's skin, her nails lightly brushing next to his navel. Her fingertips danced across Jarod's lightly tanned skin, slid across his smooth muscles. She pressed her palm to his chest as she continued up, finally looking at Jarod's face. Jarod was still watching Parker's hand as it moved, his mouth slightly open. Parker smiled and brought her hand up, lightly catching Jarod's chin. He looked at her as her thumb brushed across the bruise on his jaw.

"Does this hurt?" Parker asked and Jarod shook his head as he swallowed. Parker smiled, then leaned forward, pausing with her mouth right next to Jarod's. His eyes were wide, his breathing shallow. Parker smiled. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked and in response Jarod shut his eyes and closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth against hers.

Miss Parker pulled back on the handcuffs as she leaned her body against Jarod's, her mouth eating at his. She finally broke the kiss and tilted Jarod's head back, her fingers caressing Jarod's cheek as her thumb pushed up and Jarod reclined. Parker lightly kissed the bruise on Jarod's jaw, then moved down, gently biting along Jarod's neck. He squirmed and Miss Parker ran her tongue across his collar bone. She placed a light kiss above that bone, then pressed her mouth down, sucking hard against Jarod's pulse. When he gasped, she pulled back, smiling as the small oval bruise started to form immediately.

Parker stood and let go of Jarod's face as she kissed him, his mouth working against hers. Parker reached into her pocket, pulled out the handcuff keys out, and reached up to unlock one side of the cuffs. Jarod broke the kiss and Miss Parker looked down into his stunned face. She pressed the keys into his palm, then stepped back, and headed into the bedroom.

Bill was awake now, too and they were both struggling futilely. Miss Parker grabbed her socks and her boot and headed back to the living room, closing the door behind her. Jarod sat staring at her from the chair where she had left him, the handcuffs and keys held in one hand. Parker walked past him and sat on the chest behind the couch. She bent over and slipped on her socks, the dried blood across the top of her left sock making it difficult, but she managed and finally pulled her boots on, zipping them up.

"Why are you doing this?" Jarod asked and Miss Parker sat up, looking out the window. She took a deep breath.

"Because," she said finally. "I still remember the little boy who I stole my first kiss from." She heard Jarod stand and go into the bedroom. A minute later he came back out.

"What about them?" Jarod asked. Miss Parker looked back at him. Jarod had put his jeans back on and added hiking boots, a white t-shirt and a loose weave blue sweater. Parker glanced at the bedroom, then stood and moved around to the couch. She flipped the CB on as she sat down and grabbed the handset.

"Kiki, come in. Over."

"This is Kiki. Come back."

"Kiki, can you send the sheriff out to Sarah Applegate's cabin?" Parker asked. "Over."

"Of course I can, hun. Is everything okay? Over."

"The men who helped Ranger Bob kill that little boy are tied up here."

"They also killed Sarah," Jarod said. Parker looked up at him.

"Over," she said. and Kiki voice came back distraught.

"Jarod, is that you? Did you say Sarah was dead?" She didn't bother to say over.

Miss Parker pressed the button on the handset and held the receiver up as Jarod crossed his arms and came to stand next to her

"Yeah, Kiki, it's me," he said. "And these guys said Sarah was dead. Over."

"Oh, Jarod," Kiki sighed. "I'm sending the sheriff your way and I'll call the police for Sarah. Over."

"Thank you, Kiki. Jarod, over and out." Parker released the button and set the handset down as she turned the CB back off. She sat forward and rested her chin on her hand. After a minute, Jarod turned away and started moving around the cabin, gather his things. He could tell Parker was watching him, but she never said anything.

When Jarod had every packed in a duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder, he moved around behind the couch and tossed the handcuffs and keys down next to Miss Parker. She glanced down at them, but didn't look back at Jarod. He sighed.

"So, what happens next time?" he asked finally and Parker arched an eyebrow.

"Next time, I'm taking you back to the Centre," she said. Jarod smiled and leaned over the back of the couch.

"Next time," he whispered, "maybe we can get a hotel room." Jarod kissed Parker on the side of the neck, then stood and headed for the door.

"This didn't change anything, Jarod," Miss Parker called after him, but he could hear the smile on her lips, and Jarod smiled again. This changed everything.

Jarod hurried to his Jeep and tossed his duffle in the back before getting in. He back down the muddy driveway and glanced at the cabin as he put the rig into drive. Miss Parker was standing in the doorway of the cabin, watching. Jarod turned away and drove down the forest road. He had only got about a mile when he stopped the Jeep.

Jarod wrung his hand on the steering wheel, then looked back over his shoulder, suddenly feeling guilty he had left Miss Parker alone in the middle of the woods with two very dangerous people.

Miss Parker is the dangerous one, Jarod though suddenly. She can take care of herself. Jarod shook his head and found himself turning the Jeep around. He drove back up the muddy road, coming to a sudden stop as he spotted the large black SUV sitting in the road next to Miss Parker's wrecked car. Jarod backed up the Jeep and parked it, then got out and headed into the trees toward the cabin. Jarod heard someone get out of the SUV and he stopped next to a large tree, sinking down as he watched them walk up the driveway toward the cabin.

"Miss Parker?" Sydney called and Jarod watched her come out onto the front porch as Mr. Broots came up the hill next to Sydney.

"Oh, my gosh," Broots called. "Miss Parker, you're bleeding."

"Just get me a cigarette, Broots," Parker said and he turned and hurried back down the hill. Sydney stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Miss Parker crossed her arms.

"Just get me back to the Centre, Syd."

"What about Jarod?" Sydney asked.

"What about him?" Parker asked and she started down the hill past Sydney. "This place is a dead end. Let's go. Broots! Where is my cigarette?" Jarod watched Sydney turn a slow circle, smiling as he looked out at the trees. As soon as Sydney started down the driveway after Miss Parker, Jarod turned and snuck away back to his Jeep.

The End


End file.
